Heart-Pounding Moment in Bed
was a star collection event that ran in May 25, 2015 and came back in June 04, 2017. Announcement(s) From oldest to newest. May 25, 2015, NTT. Solmare's Facebook: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #61 Randy “Hello, everyone! How’s it going?! I’m here to tell you about the NEWEST Star★Collection Event, ‘Heart-Pounding Moment in Bed’!” Klaus “You are too loud, Randy. Calm down a bit.” Randy “Hey Klaus, you’re way too calm. You sound exceptionally old saying like that, y’know?” Klaus “Wha--?! Did you just call me an old man?!” Randy “Whatever. Who cares! Anyway, in this event, you can get SPECIAL REWARD STORIES, and…heh heh! Guess what?! There’s my story too! Woohoo! Cheers!! Oh, com’on Klaus. You gotta make some noise!” Klaus “Oh…kay…” Randy “By the way, did you see the Early Bird Prize, Klaus?! Her nurse costume was sooo swoonworthy! You gotta check it out, seriously!” Klaus “...Yes, I know... Well, enjoy the reward stories, and don’t forget to check the reward avatar items, everyone…” Randy “Bye-Bye! I’ll see you in bed!” Klaus “...”ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #61." Retrieved on November 02, 2018. May 30, 2015, NTT. Solmare's Facebook: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #63 Randy “What’s up, everyone! Let me show you guys a little bit of Klaus’ bold and sexy phrase from the newest Event Story: ‘Heart-Pounding Moment in Bed’!” Taffy “KYAAAAA!! *rolling on the floor* …Wait, why did you pick his phrase, Master?” Randy “Well, do you know the phrase, ‘a grudge over food won’t be forgiven easily’? He didn’t prepare macaroons for me the other day, so I decided to take my revenge on him, showing his embarrassing moment around people, hah hah☆” Taffy “M-Master is amazingly evil sometimes!!!”ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #63." Retrieved on November 02, 2018. NTT. Solmare's Facebook announcement: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #397 Gedonelune Academy’s Journal �-Event Announcement by Elias, Luca- You “*Snore*” Elias “She is sleeping in random place again...” Luca “Oh, she ended up sleeping here, huh?” Elias “What’s that supposed to mean, Luca?” Luca “I cast a sleeping spell on her. That’s all...” Elias “What?!” Luca “She said she wants to cuddle up in her dream again.” Elias “O-Oh...” Luca “Anyway, let me cuddle up with her here!” Elias “Luca! Get away from her! What are you doing?!” 【Back by Popular Demand】Heart Pounding Moment in Bed is here! Embraced by his arms, his love put you to sleep...ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #397." Retrieved on October 31, 2018. Note Were made for this event: *5 stories, one to each character: Elias, Yukiya, Luca, Klaus and Randy. *10 avatar items. 2017 back by demand: *10 avatar items. Except for the girl hair, all items like 2015 version but in new colors. This event stories came back in the events: *Klaus! Klaus! Klaus! -Stories- *YukiyAmore -Stories- *Love Love Elias & Luca *Randy & Mascots Rush -Stories- Summary Intro From 2015 and 2017: "You happen to be in the same bed with him... Collect lot of Stars for gorgeous prizes, including special event stories with him and cute avatar items ♪" Story(ies) Elias: Liz Hart had sleep at the nursery room for feeling a little anemic, yet when she woke up Elias Goldstein was beside her. She tried to wake him, but Elias started sleep-talking about how he wanted her more than grimoires, pretty dishes, roasted beef. Liz decided to let him sleep more. Trivia Gallery 2015: Kt2001.jpg|Chapter cover Hpmb_ad1_-_2015.png|Ad Hpmb_print_-_2015.jpg|print 14_img01.png| 2017: Hpmb_ad1_-_2017.jpg| Hpmb_2017_print1.jpg Hpmb_2017_print2.jpg Hpmb_2017_print3.jpg Hpmb_img1_2017.png| Hpmb_img2_2017.png| Hpmb_img3_2017.png| Hpmb_2017_all_av.jpg|All 2017 avatar items Category:Events Category:Collection Events